Summer of Quidditch
by ZAPBETH
Summary: Katie Bell always wondered what summer would be like with Oliver Wood. KBOW, oneshot


**I'm so sick of winter now, so Katie and Oliver are preparing for summer. Please read and review. Thanks.**

--

Katie Bell always wondered what summer would be like with Oliver Wood. She knew there would probably be all-day training with him, and he would most likely obsess about new moves to practice. He'd probably dream every night about Quidditch and then fly out of his window into the yard to practice at two in the morning. All his talk would revolve around the game, and then he'd form some Quaffles out of his potatoes.

But still, she wanted to spend those two months of the year with him, even though he would drill into her some more impractical dives and moves. She wanted to spend those eight weeks with him, because, even with the Quidditch talks that droned on and on, it was still time spent with him. It seemed like she was always trying to get nearer to him, and perhaps he become a bit less oblivious.

Katie pondered this wish of hers, while she was walking to the Great Hall a few days before the summer holidays began. She was slowing her pace, stalling on her intended question to Oliver. She breathed in a deep breath, and with a last doubting thought, she entered the Great Hall.

Katie could already see that Oliver was sitting at the end of the table and was alone for the moment. She walked over as confidently as her feet would allow her to be and quickly chose the seat directly across from him. His brown eyes looked up for a moment and connected with her green eyes, and he smiled.

"Hello, Katie," he said in the Scottish accent that had often made her swoon, but she stopped herself today. She had something important to ask today, and she could not allow herself to be swooned by the mere mention of her name in an extremely sexy Scottish accent.

"Hello, Oliver," she said, returning the smile and grabbing some random piece of food from a plate in front of her to make it seem like she was actually going to eat something. "What are your plans for this summer?" She looked down at her plate: steak and kidney pie. She shrugged and scooped up some of it with her fork.

"Heh, I'll be training most of the time," Oliver said, his eyes going back down to his food. With his face now down, Katie grimaced; it was exactly like she had imagined. Quidditch all day for him without many breaks at all.

"Well, I guess your last year of Quidditch is going to make a difference in whether you get signed for a professional team," she said before putting the food in her mouth and chewing it. "So you have to train as much as possible."

"Exactly!" Oliver said, looking up with enthusiasm lightening up his eyes. "We can't afford to have a time where we're all trying to get back into shape. We have to be ready for next year." His mouth was twitching to say more, but Katie interrupted yet another lecture on the values of staying fit over the summer.

"Do you think I could come and train with you?" Katie asked, eyes looking up and trying to accomplish eye contact. "I mean, it might be better for me if I have somebody else training with me, so I won't think I look like a fool." She shrugged, as if this was a perfectly rational feeling in her back yard, which was hard to see into.

"You probably don't look like a fool," he said. "You're training anyway; why do you care what other people think when they see you training?" He asked this question with such an oblivious attitude to the way people normally thought about themselves.

"Well, I think it might help if I practiced with somebody who was experienced," she said, coming up with this idea at the moment she began speaking. He nodded in response to her question, agreeing with the notion that it would be helpful.

"All right," he said with a serious expression on his face. "But I can't have you not showing, because that'll put me off-track."

"I'll show up," Katie said earnestly. "Thanks, it means a lot."

Even with the constant Quidditch training, it was now going to be a good summer.


End file.
